Cambio de Vida
by OlvideOlvidarte
Summary: Bulma es una chica de 18 años que cuyos padres, están por divorciarse. Ellos nunca le prestan las más mínima atención, por lo cual tuvo que confiarles sus más íntimos problemas a sus mejores amigos, hasta que un día conoce aun chico que le da un vuelco total a su vida, y le hace ver las cosas diferentes ¿Puede la persona más orgullosa, brindarte los mejores momentos de tu vida? U/A
1. Chapter 1

" ** _Cambio de vida"_**

 ** _Prologo (Editado)_**

 ** _Bulma Brief:_**

 ** _Es una chica de 18 años siempre le ha gustado convivir con sus amigos pero con su "Familia" no tanto, bueno si se le podía llamar por ese título a las dos personas que viven con ella: sus padres… casi nunca le prestan la más mínima atención que ha una adolescente de su edad deben de brindarle, aunque sea un poco._**

 ** _Ella es una persona muy inteligente pero desde que sus padres le "dijeron" (si se le dice de esa manera a enterarse por su propia cuenta) que estaban por divorciarse, se volvió distraída y un poco fría y rebelde. Es amante de la 'Mecánica Robótica' pero había algo más que amaba en el mundo: La medicina._**

 ** _Era una chica algo reservada sus padres nunca la dejaban salir y cuando existía la oportunidad casi siempre era vigilada, era la malo de pertenecer en una familia rica aunque… ¿De qué servía ser de una familia rica si nunca podía salir a donde ella quisiera? Ella como cualquier otra persona en el mundo tenía el derecho de salir en donde quisiera, claro, no siempre pero una vez aunque sea no le causaría daño a nadie, deseaba que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido que se pudiera para poder largarse del infierno en el que se sentía._**

 ** _Aunque era su "Familia" sus padres la conocían menos que sus propios amigos. Sus amigos conocían sus gustos, como trataba a la gente (dependiendo de cómo sean los demás con ella)… y ante la sociedad siempre, siempre… Se creía la fuerte. Cada noche tomaba su celular y auriculares para poner la música más triste que tenga en el aparato mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Que había hecho mal para no recibir la atención de sus padres solo el cariño de sus amigos? No es que no estuviera contenta con sus amigos solo quería que su vida regresara a como era antes cuando compartía con ellos lo que había aprendido ese día de escuela, lo bueno y lo malo que le sucedía, platicar sin discutir y disfrutar de una película cada fin de semana; pero por algo de su 'destino' las cosas ya no pueden ser así, sabía que el tiempo no se podía regresar y aunque así fuera nada cambiaría que sus padres peleen todo el tiempo mientras ella sufre en silencio en la oscuridad de su habitación. Si, podía ser lo fuerte suficiente frente a todos y creer que puede con todo, pero con ella misma y lo difícil que era su vida, no. Sabía que la única manera de que no te destruyan el corazón más de lo que ya estaba, al igual que su alma, era parecer alguien que no tenía eso, un alma._**

 ** _Para ser sinceros a ella le importaba una mierda lo que la gente sin sentido de razonamiento o falta de cerebro le dijera, pero si era su propia "Familia", amigos o la persona que más quería, aunque se muriera lentamente por dentro y quisiera salir corriendo para gritar todo el dolor que sentía, hacia como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Siempre creyó que lo que te mataba lentamente hasta sentir toda la agonía al máximo era el veneno. Pero no había veneno que destruya todo de alguien que las palabras más hirientes de la persona que más te importaba en el mundo. Pero eso cambiaría, solo 2 años y su infierno de vida se terminaría, se iría de casa, cambiaría su look y se marcharía de allí se alejaría de todo sus problemas, pero siempre tendría contacto con sus amigos, solo así, por lo menos, dejaría de sufrir._**

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 ** _Como verán se que han leído la historia en otra cuenta, esa cuenta era mía pero tuve que remover las historias, por una perdida de información que tuve. (todas las historias que subí a la cuenta de Agnes Leto serán subidas aquí)_**

 ** _18/10/2016_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Conociéndonos"**

Ya era tarde, algo le decía que programara su alarma, pero no lo hizo olvido que tenía un proyecto importante que presentar para ese día y la peor parte es que tenía que llegar temprano ya que en el primer módulo era la presentación.

Manejaba a una velocidad demasiado elevada, pero con demasiado cuidado que no parecía ella la que conducía el Ferrari azul que tenía.

Llego y estaciono su auto lo más cerca a la entrada de la escuela para que no tenga ningún retraso, al entrar pudo distinguir que cada alumno se dirigía a su respectiva aula, lo cual la tranquilizo llego justo cuando el timbre sonó lo que era una suerte pues su maestro les daba diez minutos para que puedan entrar.

Al entrar pudo visualizar a su amigo de cabellos alborotados y ojos azabaches el cual levanto la mano en forma de saludo y le brindo una cálida y sincera sonrisa. Eso la alegraba todas las mañanas ver que sus amigos le tomaban la atención necesaria para preocuparse por ella al llegar a la escuela, en estos casos Goku estaba con ella siempre pues su amiga Milk se fue de viaje y no regresaría hasta después de 2 meses.

Goku era su apoyo, el que le tendía la mano en cada caída y el que le brindaba su incondicional amistad, incluso en sus _cosas de chicas_ él estaba con ella y la apoyaba en esos días (ya que Milk no estaba) y soportaba todos sus cambios de humor tan repentinos.

Se acercó a él y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara y ella soltara una risita. En esos momentos su profesor entro al salón pero no entro solo, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención pues entro con un chico de cabello y ojos azabache, su cabello tenia forma de flama de facciones serias usaba un pantalón de mezclilla color azul y una camisa de manga tres cuartos (lo cual marcaba sus trabajados brazos) color negro tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados lo cual dejo a la vista el principio de sus formados pectorales.

...

Sintió las miradas de todas las chicas en él al momento en que entro a ese salón pero en especial la de unos ojos azul claro, como si quisiera descifrar algo de él, era algo como si las miradas mataran... su mirada era como si quisiera traspasar su alma y su mente para descifrar todos sus recuerdos y secretos.

La miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver lo claro que era su par de mares azules; se preguntaba ¿Qué tan profundos serán?, por otra parte se preguntaba, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿De verdad una chica que parece tan simple como todas las demás lo volvió un completo idiota? Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando su nuevo profesor de mecánica le hablo por 5 veces seguidas.

Fue hasta que la chica de cabellos y ojos azules bajo la mirada que pudo centrarse a la realidad. El profesor lo veía por sobre sus lentes, al ver el interés por su alumna de cabellos azules supo que no se arrepentiría de sus decisión.

"Joven Ouji necesito que se presente al resto de la clase, no es necesario que diga de donde viene o por que se cambió de escuela" el profesor miro al joven de cabellos en forma de flama, este tenía un semblante aun distraído por lo cual decidió hacer la presentación "Él es Vegeta Ouji, tiene 17 años, de excelentes notas, la más alta de ellas es Mecánica avanzada, Química, Matemáticas y Medicina, espero y todos convivan bien y lo acoplen a su grupo de buena manera"

Vegeta vio un asiento vacío junto a una castaña que no dejaba de sonreírle coquetamente para el sin duda la chica era tan fácil como cualquier otra, pero antes de sentarse...

"Joven Ouji tengo un lugar reservado para usted, joven Goku pase junto con su compañera Atae, señorita Brief a partir de ahora su compañero de banca ustedes dos son a partir de ahora los mejor de la clase después claro sigue el joven Son les daré unos minutos espero se comporten en 20 minutos regreso"

Tan pronto como el profesor salió del aula los murmullos no tardaron en llegar, más por parte de las chicas que cada que comentaban algo lo miraban sin ninguna discreción.

Bulma lo miraba de soslayo y él aunque no lo demostraba le agradaba que lo hiciera era la primera chica que no se derretía por el por estar sentados juntos, era la primera chica que no se arrojaba a besarle sin ningún pudor frente a todos, no esta chica era completamente diferente y de un carácter muy difícil como el de él, eso le llamo más su atención.

"Bueno... ya que serás mi compañero a partir de hoy creo que sería bueno presentarme, mi nombre es Bulma Brief" le extendió su mano como forma de saludo. Se puso nervioso... ¿Nervioso? ¿Él? No, él no podría ponerse nervioso por una chica y menos por una chica de ojos y cabellos azul cielo, el negro siempre fue su color favorito, pero en ese momento decidió que el azul sería otro de ellos, tomo y apretó su mano recibiendo el saludo.

Ella sabía que todo en ese momento seria completamente diferente...

* * *

 **Sin N/A**


	3. Chapter 3

"Todo sigue igual… O peor"

Ya había transcurrido una semana Vegeta y Bulma tienen una amistad que solo ellos pueden notar (ya que en el colegio no andan juntos ni hablan de todo lo que hacen en el día) bueno eso creyeron ellos ya que Goku era el único testigo de esa muy extraña amistad.

Ese chico de cabellos en forma de flama era muy orgulloso para el gusto de algunas chicas de la escuela, pero para otras era una característica que lo hacía ver más varonil en muchos aspectos. Bulma lo consideraba atractivo pero no tenían mucho tiempo de amistad como para enamorarse de él, ¿Enamorarse? No ella ya no creería más en esa palabra tan absurda el "enamoramiento" solo eran fantasías, sufrimiento y amargura, para ella esas cosas eran pendejadas de primera, solo eso.

Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó en eso del "amor" pero después de haber sido lastimada dos veces, una ya no quiere saber nada de ello. El primero fue Zarbon, un muchacho atractivo por su físico pero en lo personal no tanto, él solo la había enamorado para burlarse de ella. Y el otro fue Yamcha, se suponía que estaban muy enamorados compartían cada uno de sus secretos y se apoyaban mutuamente, sin embargo, él se acostaba con más mujeres que con las que se acostaba un actor de películas de adulto (las que la mayor parte de sus compañeros de clase solían contar a detalle en el salón de clase sin importar que las chicas escucharan), era una persona sin ninguna consideración, el objetivo de él era acostarse con la única chica faltante de las atractivas en el colegio y cuando ella lo descubrió lo mando al carajo.

Esos eran puntos de que no todo en la vida es amor y momentos de felicidad absoluta. Y después… sus padres querían divorciarse, su vida no podía estar peor…

Vegeta y Bulma pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo platicando por medio de mensajes de texto, a ella el carácter de él le fascinaba por completo y a él le gustaba que a ella no le importara lo que los demás pensaran de ella, tenían un orgullo tan grande en común.

A Vegeta le agrado Bulma desde que la conoció la había visto en varias ocasiones en otros lugares y eso ella no lo sabía, lo cual el guardaría como su más grande secreto. La primera vez que la vio ella tenía como unos 16 años, fue en una fiesta y para ser exactos en la fiesta del hermano del estúpido de Kakaroto, se le hizo extraño que este no lo reconociera, aunque la verdad, le importaba muy poco.

Lo único que le importaba era Bulma, solo Bulma.

Ella, con tan solo unas palabras se ganó su más grata confianza, ellos sabían que podían contar entre ellos cuando quisieran. Desde que ella le conto que sus padres y ella no tenían una muy bonita relación, y él le dijo que ya no tiene ni padres ni hermanos se tienen de las más grandes e íntimas confianzas…

Clase de Pintura

Bulma era buena en la pintura, pero no tanto como "Él" aunque no sabía porque se refería así de su mejor amigo, a lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, a lo más bonito que le allá pasado, sin duda Goku era un muy buen amigo, pero desde que llego "Él" su vida dio un muy cambio. Vegeta es un gran pintor, cada detalle que le agrego a su "obra artística" sin duda para ella era hermoso. Algún día le pedirá que le enseñe a pintar de esa manera, que le enseñe a tener la concentración suficiente para lograr una pintura tan perfecta…

Casa de Bulma

¡Bulma ven aquí en seguida!- esa era su madre, sin duda el grito es proveniente de la cocina, para algún reclamo o regaño en particular, nunca le hablaban a menos que se trate de algo malo.

¿Y ahora que paso?- pregunto Bulma restándole importancia

Te busca un chico en la entrada-(¬.¬)

Y… ¿Lo hiciste pasar?- pregunto un poco preocupada de que la persona que la esperaba, no haya escuchado las muy famosísimas peleas entre sus padres

No, el chico insistió en quedarse fuera de la casa- bulma suspiro algo aliviada

Bueno iré a atenderlo-

Bulma se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y al abrirla se llevó una linda sorpresa, Vegeta, era cierto que él la acompañaba hasta su casa ya que vivía a 3 casas de la suya, pero nunca antes él había ido a visitarla...

¡Vegeta!- ella se abalanzó sobre el para darle un gran abrazo, él al instante tuvo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, no podía negarlo desde que la conoció sintió algo por ella, y no es atracción física, sino "sentimental" como lo dirían los demás, pero por su orgullo nunca demostraría que estaba enamorado de su amiga; correspondió al abrazo, sintió el aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos, cereza y fresas, un aroma dulce y empalagoso pero a la vez atractivo.

Hola Nena- a Bulma le encantaba que le diga de esa manera "Nena" sabía que a él le costaba trabajo decir ese tipo de cosas, por eso para ella tan solo con esa mínima frase sentía una gran felicidad.-Vine por ti-

De verdad- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.-Y se puede saber ¿a dónde vamos?-

A mi casa ¿qué no leíste mis mensajes?-

Lo siento, no he agarrado mi teléfono desde que llegue a casa estaba un poco ocupada, mi madre como siempre ya sabes.-

Bueno pues ve, toma tu celular y diles a tus padres que saldrás.- le brindo una sonrisa ladina, para ella pervertida.

¿Qué piensas hacerme?- lo miro fijamente a esos profundos ojos negros

Vegeta se tensó al instante, estaba nervioso sin duda, él quería hacerle muchas cosas, una de ellas era besarla y brindarle el más grande de los placeres, pero no podía, ella era su amiga y no podría propasarse con ella, sentiría asco de sí mismo.

¿Desconfías de mí?, Tu sabes que no te haría nada que tu no quieras.- ella se sorprendió por el comentario que abrió los ojos más de lo normal, lo que causo una risa por parte de Vegeta.- anda ve ¿o quieres quedarte aquí?

¡No!, ahora vuelvo.- Bulma se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a su madre, no quería cercarse a decirle que saldría, puesto que cuando lo hace su madre hace como si ella no existiera, tomo su mochila y en el guardo unas cuantas cosas. Se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada, Vegeta estaba sentado en el pasto mientras la esperaba, ella siempre se preguntaba ¿cómo tuvo la suerte de conseguir un amigo como el que tiene?- Ya está.

Vegeta se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones color azul mezclilla y se acomodó la playera color gris que tenía, noto algo en Bulma ¿Por qué traía su mochila? Bueno le restaría importancia y no le preguntaría por qué la llevaba consigo, después de todo sin necesidad de preguntárselo, ella se lo diría, siempre lo hace.- Ya era hora, te habías tardado

Bueno estaba guardando unas cosas, es por eso que traigo la mochila.- Él sabía que ella se lo diría, y ella sabía que él se preguntaba porque llevaba la mochila pero no le diría por qué.- ¿Ya nos vamos?

Ya.- caminaban lo más lento que se podía, para el vivir a tres casas de la de ella era una desventaja, no podían disfrutar muchos de sus pláticas, pero al llegar a casa era mejor.- ¿Y como sigue todo con tus padres?

Bueno, creo que igual o peor, no sabría ponerle una calificación si necesitara llevarla, pero por cómo está la situación últimamente, yo creo que le pondría una calificación muy alta.- ella se sentó en el suelo sobre una alfombra blanca, dándole frente al sillón donde Vegeta estaba sentado.- ¿Y tú como estas?

Sabes no es bueno no tener padres, tu sabes que, ellos murieron junto con mi hermano cuando estaban de camino a una ceremonia de su trabajo y Tarble que solo tenía 8 años estaba con ellos.- bulma se levantó del suelo, rodeo el sillón quedo parada justo detrás de él. Ella lo abrazo como si la vida dependiera de eso, su amigo la necesitaba y ella a él, más que a nada.

Vegeta se sentía cómodo así, Bulma era la única persona que lo conocería desarmado, sin ese orgullo y ceño fruncido que lo caracteriza. Ese momento que para ambos era único fue destruido por el teléfono de Bulma, era un mensaje de su madre.

Mensaje:

Ni se te ocurra volver hoy entiendes, tu padre necesitaba de tu ayuda en el laboratorio y tu ni en caso, fue hasta que tome mi teléfono y vi un mensaje tuyo diciendo que saldrías, no te quiero ver aquí mañana.

Fue buena idea que llevara su mochila llena de capsulas con todas, todas sus pertenencias solo un mensaje así le bastaba para irse de casa y nunca volver, odiaba la vida que llevaba y odia ver a su amigo solo, por él y para no sufrir más decidió irse, aunque estén cerca de ella, para ser exactos a tres casas no quería verlos, ni escuchar o soportar más peleas, por fin era libre de toda esa falsedad de vida y familia feliz frente a sus compañeros, ahora sería feliz viviendo con la persona que más quiere, junto a la persona que le aconsejo, no es que Goku no lo haya hecho, pero confiaba un poco más en Vegeta que en él y con Vegeta se sentía segura...

Ya era de noche, ella ya le había contado lo sucedido a Vegeta, omitiendo que se quedaría con él. Vegeta le ofreció una de las habitaciones que se encontraban justo alado de la suya, esa noche era fría y llovía a más no poder, pareciera que quisiera caer un diluvio.

La habitación era grande, en ella había una cama "matrimonial" con sabanas de un color crema, el suelo era de alfombra color blanca, las cortinas eran del mismo color que las sabanas, había un pequeño tocador a un lado y un armario junto con un espejo de cuerpo completo, sin duda la comodidad que emanaba en la habitación era relajante. Vegeta le indico cada parte de la casa por si se le ofrecía algo más tarde...

Se fue al baño a darse una ducha y se vistió con un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, Vegeta se había ido a dormir hace como una hora y ella no podía conciliar el sueño así que se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta, al abrir la puerta pudo ver que la habitación de él no era lo que esperaba, estaba ordenada, la habitación de Vegeta era parecida a la suya, solo el color era diferente, todo allí era azul sin contar las cortinas y la alfombra.

Ella caminaba despacio, para no hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos, pudo notar que Vegeta no llevaba puesta ninguna playera, pero eso no importaba solo quería estar con él este como este solo eso quería.

Se recostó en la cama, y se cubrió con las sabanas y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta, no llevaba ni 1 minuto así cuando sintió a Vegeta abrazarla y apretarla contra él, ella levanto su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle un _**Buenas noches.**_

Sin duda así era como quería despertarse todas las mañanas...

* * *

 **Sin N/A**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recomendación musical: Linkin Park- Iridescent.**_

* * *

" **Me quedare contigo"**

Era extraño, no sabía porque ella estaba allí, junto a él, en esa noche fría y de lluvia torrencial, pero le agradaba. Le agradaba sentir ese aroma a cerezas y fresas de sus cabellos azules, le agradaba que ella lo abrace como lo hacía y le agradaba que, a pesar de saber cómo era él, este a su lado, sin importar que.

Ella ya estaba dormida y eso él lo sabía, lo sentía. Acaricio ese cabello lacio de color azul, y la apretó más contra su pecho. La quería así siempre, abrazarla de esa manera, para que ella no se sintiera, aunque no lo admitiera, triste y sola. Quería acompañarla siempre y aunque el orgullo se muera en el intento, no le importaría, si se trataba de estar con ella...

Era de mañana por suerte era fin de semana, al fin era viernes y por suerte, no tenían que ir a la escuela. Vegeta aun no despertaba y ella solo lo miraba dormir, ese ceño fruncido no estaba y sin duda se veía más tranquilo. Acariciaba ese cabello azabache muy suavemente, no quería despertarlo.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero, se estaba enamorando de su amigo. Y así como él tenía su orgullo y trataría de no demostrar en lo más mínimo eso que sentía por él. Ella que no creía en el amor, ella que odiaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento y solo conocía el sufrimiento la tristeza y un poco de felicidad, se había enamorado. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, quería besarlo ¿Tan urgida estaba por sentir sus labios con los suyos? No, no podía desesperarse, si lo besaba, él podría despertarse y ella no sabría que decirle, no tendría las palabras suficientes para explicarle algo así.

Él podía sentirla acariciar su cabello, no quería abrir los ojos, aun no. Quería besarla y poder creer que ella le correspondería como quería, pero no podía pensarlo siquiera, no quería besarla y que ella no le correspondiera.

Aunque no lo quisiera, tenía que despertarlo. A pesar de pasar solo una noche junto a él, le agrado verlo dormir **"Vegeta"** susurro, el azabache abrió los ojos. Sus ojos negros siempre le parecieron lindos, pero no tanto como ahora ¿será porque ya acepto estar enamorada?

Él estaba extasiado, nunca había imaginado que esos ojos azules fueran más hermosos de cerca, le parecía ver en ellos un brillo que no había visto antes. Si le dieran a escoger entre como vivía antes y despertar para ver esos ojos azules todas las mañana sin pensarlo elegiría la segunda. Quería despertar así, mirándola a los ojos, abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla todas las mañanas incluso mucho antes de dormir.- Hola.- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, aún estaba sorprendido.

Hola.- contesto la peli azul y deposito un beso en la frente del azabache.- iré a preparar algo de desayunar.- Bulma se levantó de la cama, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver lo que ella usaba, ¿De verdad su amiga tenía tan lindas piernas y tan buen cuerpo? No lo creía. Siempre que la veía en la escuela ella nunca iba como las demás chicas, que usaban vestidos y faldas atrevidas que llamarían la atención de cualquiera, no, ella solo usaba pantalones de mezclilla y blusas holgadas, en la escuela la creían rara porque solo vestía de un color: Negro.

No le importaba como vistiera o que colores usara, ella era la única que se veía bien sin necesidad de usar un vestido...

Ella estaba en la cocina, ella sentía que se estaba como una esposa mientras el de seguro pensaba que ella estaba loca, tendría que tranquilizarse, a lo mejor eran sus hormonas, si debía de ser eso, nunca actuaba así ¿Es que de verdad le gustaba tanto? Si, le gustaba todo de él, que no podía soportar no poder besarle, pero trataría de no írsele encima, trataría de no querer besarlo, solo trataría de fingir que no siente nada por él.

Ya tenía listo el desayuno, tendría que subir a llamarlo, de seguro seguía dormido y por eso no bajaba; al subir hasta la habitación se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no estaba allí. Era raro, ¿Dónde se había ido y sin decir nada? No había ruido lo que era aún más extraño, no se había dado cuenta en que momento salió, tendría que buscarlo por toda la casa, aunque el desayuno se enfríe, sería culpa de el por desaparecerse de ese modo...

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta que él estaba en el baño tomando una ducha para quitarse el sueño que tenía de encima. Había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, claro, porque ella estaba a su lado, pero como no había dormido bien últimamente el sueño de días anteriores aun los traía encima así que decidió darse la ducha.

Caminaba con pasos suaves y lentos, no quería hacer ruido, quería asustarla y ver cuál sería su reacción quería **"Divertirse"** con ella, escuchar cada una de sus risas, él nunca la había hecho reír, a única persona que la hacía reír era Kakaroto, eso claro porque es un imbécil ¿Cómo ese estúpido no haría reír a nadie? Si era un absoluto payaso, era obvio que causaría risa a él igual le ha causado risa cada una de sus estupideces, pero por su orgullo, no permitiría que eso se notara. Ella estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, era su oportunidad de asustarla, así que se acercó lo más que pudo, pero ¿De qué manera podría asustarla? Pensó en hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Así que se posó sobre ella y la tomo de la cintura, ella, sorprendida dio un gritito y abrió de golpe los ojos...

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Vegeta? Ella estaba sorprendida, muda y en shock, era raro, el nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que más le sorprendía era ¿qué hacía el sobre ella? No podía moverse y aunque pudiera ¿cómo saldría? Si él la tenía atrapada, los brazos de Vegeta los tenía en ambos lados de su cabeza, pero eso es lo que menos la ponía nerviosa, lo que la ponía nerviosa era que él solo llevaba puesta una toalla puesta alrededor de su cintura, eso era incómodo y a la vez excitante ¡En qué diablos está pensando! Está bien, es excitante, pero estaba tratando de fingir que no sentía nada por él, pero así, sería muy difícil...

En esa posición ella se veía más hermosa, sin duda sus ojos color zafiro reflejaban asombro y sorpresa, era normal él igual se sentía así pero no lo demostraría. La vio levantar su rostro ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero al verla acercarse de esa manera tan peligrosa de algún modo le pareció atractivo. Acarició su mejilla, su piel de verdad era suave y tan solo era una parte de ella. Tomo un mechón de sus cabellos azules y lo enredo en unos de sus dedos, era sedoso, sintió de nuevo ese enloquecedor aroma a cerezas y fresas...

Tenían la respiración acelerada, cada suspiro, cada jadeo era único y exquisito para ambos sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de unirse, se miraban a los ojos, Azul y Negro, topándose en un roce de sentimientos ocultos...

Se sentía nerviosa, de verdad quería besarlo ya, pero ¿Y si la rechazaba? No, no podría ser tan negativa, pero ¿Y si se molestaba y no la volvía a hablar en su vida? Lo soportaría, si se trataba de besarlo arriesgaría hasta lo más valioso que tiene.

Ella se notaba extraña y él lo sabía él quería besarla estaba cerca, pero si no hubiera sido por ese maldito timbre lo hubiera hecho, quería matar a quien sea que fuera la persona que tocaba con desesperación ese endemoniado timbre. Ella parecía a ver vuelto a la realidad, no sabía si ella sentía alivio de que nada haya ocurrido y no quería saberlo ¿Qué tal si lo sentía? Eso lo enojaría, pero no se desquitaría con ella, total ella no se tenía la culpa, así lentamente se quitó de encima y la ayudo a levantarse de la cama...

Ella bajaba la escaleras pensando ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo besaba? Ya era mucho tenía que borrar eso de su mente, pero tenía unos impulsos horribles de estrangular a quien quiera que fuera la persona que no dejaba de joder con el maldito timbre, quería golpearlo hasta que se desangre y se muera, pero no lo haría tenía que controlarse, no porque no pudo besarle, se transformaría en una asesina.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de que la persona que quería asesinar era su madre, ahora tenía más motivos y ganas de matarla, sin duda la odiaba más...

¿Qué no piensas volver a la casa?- tenía sus manos en sus caderas, sin duda su madre era una bipolar de lo peor.

Tu dijiste que no querías verme de nuevo en casa.- contesto sería, sabía que tenía razón, así que su madre no tendría por qué molestarse.- ¿O me equivoco?

Su madre estaba molesta, ella podía notarlo, pero no se disculparía si su madre nunca se disculpó cuando la hacía sentir mal ¿Por qué ella tendría que hacerlo? Vio a su madre levantar su mano, sabía lo que venía, una bofetada como siempre pasaba en cada discusión, ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, total esa sería la última vez que su madre le levantaría la mano, pero la bofetada nunca llego, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Vegeta deteniendo a su madre de que la golpeara.

No dejare que haga eso.-Vegeta tenía una gran maldad en los ojos, no dejaría que toquen a Bulma, nunca lo permitiría.

Tú, no eres nadie para prohibirme lo que tengo o no que hacerle a mi hija.- eso era el colmo, nadie le decía lo que tenía o no que hacer, sobre todo un niño.

Que cinismo de su parte señora, ¿ahora resulta ser su hija? No me haga reír usted es la menos indicada para decir que es o que se comporta como una madre, una madre no daña sentimentalmente a sus hijos y tampoco les levanta la mano, si usted es una madre, quisiera saber de qué clase.- En verdad qué eso le enojaba ¿Cómo esa vieja loca se auto llamaba **"Madre"** si ni eso parecía? Solo porque era una mujer y la madre de Bulma, si no, ya le hubiese botado los dientes a golpes.

Y tú eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre padres, sabiendo que los tuyos están muertos.- eso dolió pero no lo demostraría, era como jugarse una herida que pronto podría infectarse y abrirse más.

¡Mamá! Ya basta, te odio.- ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y con esas palabras hirientes hacia su madre se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Él odiaba verla llorar, y mucho más si se trataba por culpa de su madre, iría a apoyarla pero primero sacaría a esa loca de su casa...

Una vez se deshizo de la mujer, subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Bulma, escuchaba algo y sabía que ese algo era música, era una de las preferidas de Bulma, lo sabía ya que ella le platicaba todo el tiempo que esa era una de las canciones que más escuchaba.

 **"Iridescent"**

 **When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
and with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
You were there, impossibly alone**

Podía escucharla llorar aunque la música este algo fuerte, odiaba verla llorar y odiaba más a las personas que lograban hacer que ella llorara así.

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go. Let it go**

 **And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
you felt the gravity of tempered grace  
falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms**

Quería entrar y abrazarla no soportaba escucharla así no lo aguantaba más, así que sin más abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación. Pudo verla llorar a los pies de la cama como una niña de 5 años cuando se le muere una mascota o se raspa la rodilla.

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go. Let it go**

Se acercó a ella se puso de rodillas y le toco el hombro. Ella al sentir el contacto, se dio la vuelta y se arrojó a llorar en su pecho, lo necesitaba, como nunca sin duda él era como un ángel que le fue enviado por Kami-sama.

 **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go. Let it go**

 **let it go**  
 **let it go**  
 **let it go**  
 **let it go**

 **do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
 **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
 **Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
 **and let it go. Let it go…**

Ella levanto la vista, para toparse con unos ojos negros sobre ella. Él quería demostrarle que estaría con ella siempre.

¿Regresaras a casa?- Pregunto él azabache.

No, me quedare contigo.- y le regalo una sonrisa fingida.

A él esas palabras lo hicieron muy feliz por dentro, así que la tomo de su barbilla y le seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares, para luego depositar un beso en sus labios, uno lleno de apoyo, confianza, pero sobre todo, amor...

* * *

 **Sin N/A**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Feliz Cumpleaños"**_

Todo fue diferente y extraño durante el trascurso de las horas, días, semanas y meses, dos meses habían pasado desde que ella abandono su hogar. Su madre no había vuelto a buscarla y no esperaba que lo hiciera. Dos meses habían pasado desde ese intenso beso con Vegeta y dos meses desde que recibió una carta de su padre:

-Flash Back-

Pov Bulma.

Después de dos días de su beso con Vegeta, las cosas habían cambiado completamente entre ambos, él ya no fingía frente a todos en la escuela. Cada persona en ese salón de clase, como los metiches que eran, los bombardeaban de preguntas que se habían cansado de escuchar y algunos sacaban sus propias conclusiones. Se agradecía internamente estar con Vegeta siempre o no sabría qué haría para evitar que Vegeta se le abalance a cualquiera que los molestase en el transcurso del día.

Pov Vegeta.

Después de sus clases ambos se dirigieron a casa. Ese día Vegeta encontró una carta que fue deslizada por debajo de la puerta, el remitente: Dr. Brief y el destinatario: Bulma Brief. Sin embargo en un costado de el sobre se encontraba su nombre, como si el viejo estuviera seguro de que él contraria la carta.

Saco ambas notas del sobre y deposito a este a la basura, para que Bulma no lo encontrara y sin titubear leyó la carta que le correspondía:

 _Vegeta:_

 _Lamento el alboroto que llego a causar mi esposa hace dos días, se los motivos por los cuales Bulma se negó a volver con nosotros, sé que estas palabras no son suficientes para disculparme contigo pero más que disculparme es para agradecerte todo lo que haces por Bulma y espero puedas ayudarme con lo siguiente:_

 _Hace un tiempo Bulma como cualquier chica a su edad, tuvo dos relaciones con los chicos equivocados, uno de ellos fue Zarbon, sé que lo conocerás por mediante su tío: Lord Frezzer, gente que solo busca jugar sus mejores y peores cartas con mi hija para conseguir lo que quieren: La C.C. Sin embargo, como te abras dado cuenta, Bulma no es ninguna estúpida, y acabo su relación al descubrir las intenciones de Zarbon._

 _La siguiente no la considere tan mala hasta entonces, Yamcha fue el siguiente pretendiente de Bulma. Este chico fue contratado por Lord Frezzer para que se involucre con Bulma y así conseguir lo que quiere. Frezzer es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por arruinar a la Corporación capsula y tú debes saberlo perfectamente ya que él fue el causante de la muerte de tus padres para conseguir tu ahora empresa, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que tu no estabas con tus padres en el momento del accidente. Pero ahora el problema es que ahora estos dos muchachos vendrán a la Capital con tal de perseguir a Bulma._

 _Te encargo a mi hija y si en algún momento te pido que te la lleves de la Capital no dudes en hacerlo._

 _Dr. Brief._

Vegeta doblo de nuevo la carta y subió a su habitación para guardarla. Una vez que la oculto del alcance de Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de ella para entregarle la carta que su padre le envió.

Toco la puerta, pero nadie le contesto lo cual supuso que ella estaba dormida y no se equivocó. Entro a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y no asustarla, pero no basto para que Bulma despertara. Él le regalo una sonrisa.

Haría cualquier cosa por verla así todas las mañanas. El cabello desarreglado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos somnolientos, nunca creyó que sería aún más hermosa al despertar.

Él se acercó y ella se removió un poco para darle un espacio en la cama, para que se acostara a su lado, él entendió el mensaje, noto su mirada azul sobre él, como si le hiciera una pregunta silenciosa, sin más le entrego la carta de su padre. Ella titubeó, al parecer pensó que ninguno de ellos estaría al pendiente de saber cómo se sentía ella después de haberse ido de casa.

La vio leer la carta, él tenía pensado irse de la habitación para dejarla sola para una cómoda intimidad con ella misma, pero ella lo detuvo en su intento fallido de irse y si ella evito que se fuera ha de ser por algo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que decía esa carta, pero si era algo en el que a ella le afectara, se quedaría para apoyarla.

-Se trata... - Suspiro - Se trata de mi madre. Mi padre dice que se volvió un poco loca después de que la echaste de aquí.

-¿Y no lo creíste? - pregunto mirándola divertido.

\- Claro que no. Mi madre se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, es más – Se removió para míralo de frente – Te apuesto a que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer una hoguera para después tirarnos en ella y quemarnos vivos – Él soltó una risa.

\- ¿Tan loca esta tu madre? – Aparto unos mechones azules del rostro de la chica.

\- Lo suficientemente loca para saber que eso hubiera pasado. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me ocultas algo? – Dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto ocultando su sorpresa.

\- Perdón, solo fue curiosidad – Le acaricio la mejilla – Prométeme, que cualquier cosa que pase, así se trate de mi o de ti, me lo dirás.

\- Lo prometo – Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ocultando lo que el Dr. B. le dijo.

\- Gracias – Volvió a acariciar su mejilla y sellaron su promesa con un beso.

-Fin del flash back-

Desde ese día lo había sentido diferente. Siempre siendo sobre protector y posesivo, para ella eso era llevarse una sorpresa todos los días, ya que el único chico que Vegeta dejara que se le acerque era a Goku, después de todo este solo era su amigo y alguien de confianza.

A diferencia de Vegeta, Goku era un amigo ya que con el platicaba y mantenía la conversación entablada y en este caso no había besos. Todo lo contrario con Vegeta, desde que se despertaban hasta cuando se iban a dormir, tenía que haber un beso. No sabía cómo llamarle a esa extraña relación que tenían.

Ella se plateo a si misma que llevaban una "Relación" un poco diferente a los que de verdad llevan una relación. Se cuestionaba y debatía consigo misma ¿Qué sentiría Vegeta por ella? ¿Sería lastima? O ¿Tal vez cariño? No lo sabía, y tampoco no quería preguntarle, no quería presionarle con sus preguntas estúpidas.

POV Vegeta

Se encontraba en la joyería. No sabía exactamente que regalarle, se encontraba estresado y con tensiones en el cuerpo, a pesar de tener buenos gustos y contar con los recursos suficientes para comprarle algo elegante, no tenía la cabeza en donde debería de estar para saber que darle. Ella apocaría cualquier tipo de joya y tampoco buscaba una que sea capaz de opacarla a ella, sino una que haga que ella resalte más que de costumbre.

Ese cumpleaños debía ser especial, sobre todo cuando sería el primero que pasaría sin sus padres y solo con él (ya que Kakaroto dijo que ese día estaría algo ocupado y no podría estar con ella) así que solo serían ellos dos. Tenía que apresurarse, no quería lidiar con un cuestionario completo sobre donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, ya hace tiempo tuvo una madre y no necesitaba otra.

Se acercó a mirar las soguillas, y en especial a una en particular. Era fina y lucia delicada, algo que iría perfecto con la peliazul fina y de apariencia delicada, con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón en el cual llevaba un zafiro azul, sin duda era perfecto, no le importaba el precio solo importaba hacerla feliz.

Una de las chicas del lugar noto su interés sobre la joya y no dudo en preguntarle.

-Es una joya muy fina, sin duda su novia será muy feliz con eso en su cuello.-

\- G-gracias. Quiero que lo empaquete, quiero llevármelo.

\- Por supuesto, su novia es muy afortunada, sin duda lucirá más hermosa.

Ya estaba nervioso, esa palabra sin duda lo ponía demasiado nervioso y necesitaba calmar su mente a como diera lugar.

-Esta joya es especial. En este dije podría agregar una pequeña fotografía sin el temor de que el zafiro se caiga.

\- De acuerdo ¿Usted podría agregársela? – Pregunto titubeando.

\- Claro que sí. Solo necesitaría que me entregue la fotografía.

\- No la tengo en sí, pero en mi teléfono tengo algunas. – Reviso su galería hasta encontrar la foto perfecta. Sin duda su pequeña peliazul estaría más que feliz.

(...)

Llego a casa 15 minutos después. Llevaba la caja del regalo en su saco. Entro a casa sin hacer ruido para que ella no notara su presencia y al no notarla en la plata baja supo que ella estaba en su habitación. Subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se conformó con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de botones elegante.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica y toco la puerta, ella no tardo en contestar con un ligero "pase" y así lo hizo. Al entrar se llevó un sorpresa, ella traía un vestido negro y corto más arriba de la altura de las rodillas. Este le delineaba sus curvas, usaba zapatos con tacón no tan alto, sin duda lucia hermosa.

Se acercó a ella y la beso, ese perfume embriagador de nuevo a cereza y fresa después del beso juntaron sus frentes y ambos sonrieron. La tomo de la cintura y la hizo dar la vuelta y le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Ella lo hizo sin preguntar, una vez que él le puso la soguilla le hizo dar vuelta de nuevo, ella tenía una radiante sonrisa y aprovecho el momento para volver a besarle nunca se cansaría de hacerlo de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta, es hermosa. Nunca me habían dado un regalo en mi vida.

\- ¿De verdad? – La miro asentir – Pues yo te daría todo con tal de hacerte feliz.

\- Soy feliz aun así, porque tú estas aquí conmigo – Le acaricio la mejilla – Y para mí eso sería suficiente.

\- Eso me parece demasiado convincente – La tomo del mentón con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la acerco más a él – Eres hermosa.

\- No me alagues tanto – Sonrío.

\- No me cansaría de decírtelo todos los días para sacarte esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si alguna vez eso dejara de funcionar?

\- Te diría que te amo para hacerte sonreír con más intensidad.

* * *

Nota:

Solo tengo que decir que : -Estoy molesta- ya que borro mis historias de la cuenta anterior que tenia, ¿que creen? la recupere, me quería morir en serio, pero luego pensé "Para que me enojo, al menos se que no le fallare a mis seguidoras" pero bueno, que más se la va a hacer ¿verdad?.

Nos leeremos en el próximo cap. que estoy por terminar y pronto subiré un One-Shot, que es para una pagina de Facebook se que a las que aman el lemon les encantara 7u7r. besos (se viene también capitulo de **_"Volver a Verte"_**

Antes: _**AgnesLeto.**_

Ahora: _**OlvideOlvidarte.**_

 ** _18/10/2016_**


End file.
